tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Time for a Story
Time For a Story is the ninth episode of the thirteenth season. Plot New story books are to be delivered to the library for the school children's storytime and the Fat Controller gives this special job to Thomas. Thomas goes to Maithwaite to collect the trucks full of books, but he is so excited about the children's storytime that he leaves too soon and doesn't wait for the stationmaster to cover the books to keep them inside the trucks. On his way to the library, Thomas sees a red signal ahead and goes down the branch line before he reaches the signal, so not to be late for storytime. However, Thomas soon pays the price for his impatience when he ignores warning signs about track repairs and hits the bumpy track, causing his trucks to derail, crash into Farmer McColl's Field, and spill the books all over the field. Thomas feels bad for being impatient, but he has an idea. Seeing how bright the colourful books are in the field, Thomas decides that instead of bringing the books to the children, he will bring the children to the books. So, he collects Annie and Clarabel and then, collects the schoolchildren and their teacher. Once back at Farmer McColl's Field, Thomas listens to the teacher telling a story about a boy who learned patience. Characters * Thomas * Victor * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt * The Teacher * The Maithwaite stationmaster * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Farmer McColl (mentioned) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Maithwaite * McColl Farm * Farmer McColl's Field * Town Hall * Sodor Steamworks Trivia * This episode was shown in select US theaters in October 2010. Goofs * In the opening shot, Gordon's brake coach is facing the wrong way. * When Thomas leaves Tidmouth Sheds, the turntable is missing it's rails * The trucks somehow change tracks at Maithwaite before Thomas couples up to them. * Thomas should know better to go fast through a construction zone. * The teacher doesn't actually read from the book, she just keeps turning the page. * The book pages are blank. Bar the book The Teacher was reading from. * After Thomas leaves with the children from the Town Hall, Annie's face is static with her eyes shut. * In some shots, the tracks are completely smooth, yet Thomas and the trucks still bounce. * When Thomas was leaving the Steamworks, his wheels were moving slower than he was. * Thomas puffs down the branchline despite the points being switched against him. * In the US version, the Maithwaite stationmaster is given a different voice than that in Double Trouble. * Brakevans should have been added to Edward, Henry, Thomas, and Toby's trains. Merchandise * Take-n-Play - Storybook Car * Wooden Railway - Percy and the Storybook Car * Books - Thomas and the Shortcut In Other Languages Gallery File:TimeforaStorytitlecard.png File:TimeForaStoryNorwegianTitleCard.PNG|Norwegian title card File:TimeForaStorypromo.png|Promotional poster File:TimeForaStory2.png|Edward File:TimeForaStory3.png|Toby File:TimeForaStory4.png|Emily and Thomas File:TimeForaStory5.png File:TimeForaStory6.png|Sir Topham Hatt File:TimeForaStory7.png File:TimeForaStory8.png File:TimeForaStory9.png|Thomas and the Maithwaite stationmaster File:TimeForaStory10.png File:TimeForaStory11.png File:TimeForaStory12.png File:TimeForaStory13.png File:TimeForaStory14.png File:TimeForaStory15.png File:TimeForaStory16.png File:TimeForaStory17.png File:TimeForaStory18.png File:TimeForaStory19.png File:TimeForaStory20.png File:TimeForaStory21.png File:TimeForaStory22.png File:TimeForaStory23.png File:TimeForaStory25.png File:TimeForaStory26.png File:TimeForaStory27.png File:TimeForaStory28.png File:TimeForaStory29.png|Victor and Kevin File:TimeForaStory30.png File:TimeForaStory31.png|Thomas and the children File:TimeForaStory32.png|The children board Annie File:TimeForaStory33.png|Thomas at Town Hall File:TimeForaStory34.png File:TimeForaStory35.png|Annie File:TimeForaStory36.png File:TimeForaStory37.png File:TimeForaStory38.png File:TimeForaStory39.jpg File:TimeForaStory40.jpg File:TimeForaStory41.jpg File:TimeForaStory42.jpg File:TimeForaStory43.jpg File:TimeforaStory44.png File:TimeForaStory45.jpg File:TimeforaStory46.gif File:TimeForaStory47.jpg File:TimeForaStory48.jpg File:TimeforaStory49.png File:TimeforaStory50.gif File:TimeforaStory51.png File:TimeforaStory52.png File:TimeforaStory53.gif Episode File:Time For A Story - British narration|British narration Category:Season 13 episodes Category:Episodes